


World’s Best Brother

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friends as Family, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Mention of Kyoutani Kentarou - Freeform, Platonic Love, daichi is a good big brother, daichi love fest, featuring Yachi Madoka, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Hitoka has always wanted a brother. Luckily for her, Sawamura Daichi is just the man for the job.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	World’s Best Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi Lovefest Day 1  
> Prompt: Philia (Platonic) Love

When Hitoka was a child, she remembers asking her mother for a brother. Understandably surprised, her mother asked why. 

“Because he can protect me!”

“But he’ll be younger than you, Hitoka. Besides, you’re a big girl, you can look after yourself.”

Little Hitoka didn’t know then, but a handful of years later, she would end up with a literal flock of brothers, one in particular standing above the rest. 

Maybe it’s because he already was a big brother by the time they met, or maybe because the disposition that made him captain sets him apart, but Sawamura-san (Daichi, he keeps insisting she calls him), is _her_ big brother. 

“He’s so handsome. Are you sure you don’t wanna date him?” 

Hitoka wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. The thought of romance with Sawamura is just… no. It’s not that her friend is wrong, Sawamura _is_ very handsome. And strong. And big. But he’s so much more than that. He’s kind and considerate and funny. He’s smart and clever and clear sighted. 

He’s someone to aspire to be like. 

“I’m not his type anyway,” she says which of course leads to questions of what his type is. 

Hitoka _thinks_ she knows, but she’s not telling. She’s not sure Sawamura is even aware of it himself yet. 

~~

When the third years graduate, Hitoka cries hard. She holds it together, barely, as they say their goodbyes as a team, but the moment she’s alone, she breaks down sobbing. Her knees buckle and she takes refuge near a tree, hoping to gain control before she’s asked if she needs help. 

She doesn’t make it, but there’s no question that comes. Just the gentle touch of a familiar, warm palm to her head and the gathering of her small frame against a larger one. 

Daichi sits with her cradled in his lap, sobbing her heart out. He murmurs against the crown of her head, smoothing the back of her hair and rocks gently back and forth. “It’s not like we died, we’ll still be around,” he teases lightly. 

Hitoka clings tighter to his shirt. “I know… I’m… sorry…”

He shushes her, pecks the top of her head. “It’s ok. We’ll miss you too.”

“I’ll miss you most of all,” she confesses. Maybe it’s because he has a sister already, but there’s no fear of misunderstanding when she utters those words. 

He holds her tighter and says he’ll miss her too.

~~

Second and third year go by in a blur of games, homework and college prep. And through it all, Daichi stays close by, working his way through the police academy. When she first learned of his aspirations, Hitoka was, unsurprisingly, extremely nervous. But he assured her he’d be fine and, so far, that’s been true. 

He comes over for dinner once a week where they have time to catch up. 

Tonight, Hitoka is more squirrely, and Daichi picks up on it nearly immediately. “Ok, you haven’t fidgeted this much around me since your first year. What’s going on, sweetie?”

She’s finally used to the pet name, but it still makes her feel warm all over. Her face is doubly warm thanks to his scrutiny. “I have a date tomorrow night and I think I’m just nervous.” 

Daichi’s eyebrow cocks up as his lip tilts and he chuckles. “That’s a good thing, usually. Unless you don’t like the person?” His voice changes ever so slightly, seriousness creeping in at his last question. 

“He’s nice. Kind of. To me at least. Actually, you probably remember him from volleyball. It’s Kyoutani-san.” 

Daichi blinks. “Mad dog?” 

Hitoka giggles. “Uh huh.” 

“Wow. Never thought I would hear the words ‘nice’ and ‘Mad Dog’ in the same sentence.”

“They don’t really call him that anymore, that was Oikawa-san.” 

He laughs. “I’ll make sure not to when he shows up.” 

Hitoka looks confused. “When… what do you mean?” 

“I’d like to meet him again, get… reacquainted. If you’re ok with that.” He’s smiling but Hitoka knows that glint in his eye. He wants to watch out for her, to protect her. To be there for her. 

She smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

~~

Hitoka stands in front of a full length mirror, smoothing down the front of her dress. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and her eyes are burning a little with the effort to keep her tears of joy at bay. 

“You look so beautiful honey,” Madoka says, and Hitoka can tell she’s been crying too. 

“Thanks mom,” she says, her voice quiet. 

They embrace, holding one another tightly. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart.”

Hitoka sniffs, squeezing her eyes tightly. “Thank you for everything. For helping me learn what it means to be brave. To stand on my own.” 

Madoka smiles as she pulls back to answer a knock at the door. “And thank you for reminding me, it’s ok to lean on others when you need to.” She opens it, revealing a handsome Sawamura Daichi decked in a tuxedo. 

“Sorry to intrude but they’re ready for us,” he says, startled as Madoka pulls him into a hug. Tentatively, he embraces back, and she whispers something in his ear. He nods, holding her a little tighter. 

When she pulls away, she gives one last look at Hitoka, her smile watery but sincere. “I’ll see you out there,” she says and then she’s out of the room, her high heels clicking against the hardwood floor. 

Daichi remains where he is, extending his hand to Hitoka. “Shall we go?” 

Hitoka takes his hand and he squeezes it gently as she steps next to him. He wraps her arm through the crook of his own, patting her hand. “Ready?”

She nods, smile bright and nerves disappearing as she walks with him down the hall. Standing before double doors, she hears the music swell and her heart is pounding but she’s so excited, so ready for this next phase of her life. 

The doors open and the mass of people filling the church stand, watching with beaming smiles and some watery eyes. 

They stop at the front of the church and Daichi lifts her veil gently. He leans in pressing a kiss to her cheek, murmuring, “No matter where you go, you only need to call and I’ll be there.”

She nods, wiping her eyes delicately so as not to ruin her makeup. 

Hitoka looks from him to Kentarou, pleased to see he’s smiling and her heart swells. He may be her future, but the man next to her will always be her brother. 

“I love you,” she says to Daichi looking at him with a beaming face. 

“I love you, too,” he returns, placing her hand in Kentarou’s, then letting go. 


End file.
